Never Let Draco Cook
by LittleKisses
Summary: Draco tries to make dinner for Hermione... Now she has to face the consequences.


**Hello everyone! It's LittleKisses with a cute (I hope) little short about Draco and Hermione. God, I love them together! So I've been editing this for a few weeks now and think its good enough to show you guys. I've been trying to branch out with Sirius and Remus ficlets and a silly story about the Golden Trio so I apologize if this seems a bit stilted. I plan to post about every two weeks, usually with a Harry Potter fanfic. In December I plan to start posting a story about Hermione, Ginny, Ron and Harry in their fifth year at Hogwarts. I'm really excited about it and am very busy writing it. It will be one of my first multichapter stories with a plot and it's about something that's happened to myself. In nonfictional news, I'm currently in my school production of Rent, giving me less time to write and edit and upload so I'm sorry if I go on long pauses where I don't update for months at a time (Hoping that never happens) The show is absolutely fantastic and this is my first production in my new school and everyone is incredibly nice and the boys are really attractive-one looks like a buff Tom Felton! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP**

"So what do you think?" Draco Malfoy smiled hopefully at his girlfriend, watching her as she chewed her food. Hermione Granger smiled at him warmly and swallowed her food before speaking.

"Draco it's delicious, I love it. Thank you so much for cooking dinner for me, it was really romantic." She got up and kissed her boyfriend sweetly on the cheek. He beamed at her, "Really?" Hermione nodded and to prove her point, took a huge bite of the filet mignon that he had made especially for their date. Draco grinned and took another sip from his wine glass, draining it.

"Want more wine." Hermione nodded as she chewed. He stood up and took their wine glasses into the kitchen for some more red wine. The moment he left the room, Hermione spat out the steak into her napkin. It was terrible.

Draco had undercooked it so it was still bright red in the middle-which somehow didn't phase him, and had managed to still burn the bottom. The gravy he had served (and made himself) was bitter beyond belief and tasted like a salt lick. Draco Malfoy could not cook. Hermione grimaced at she pulled her wand out from inside of her sleeve and pointed it at her now dirty napkin.

"_Evanesco." _The chewed up filet mignon vanished, however a stain still remained. "_Scourgify." _Now the napkin looked like it had before Hermione had spit her meal out into it.

"Love?" The brunette witch quickly looked up, hoping that her boyfriend hadn't just seen her. She exhaled with relief as she noticed that he was still in the other room.

"Yes Draco?"

"I seem to have left my wand next to my chair, do you mind bringing it to me?" Hermione pushed out her chair and stood up, smoothing down her dark blue dress. She carefully bent across the table to pick up his wand and then walked into the kitchen. He smiled at her as he grabbed it, levitating the two wineglasses and the bottle.

"I figured we might as well keep the bottle on the table so I don't have to keep getting up." Hermione nodded, internally screaming. Now she'd have no chance of not eating the terrible food. Once the wine and glasses landed on the table, her boyfriend pocketed his wand and held her chair out for her, smiling. She smiled back weakly, not thrilled at the idea of eating. Draco sat down across her, taking his knife and cutting his dinner into small pieces.

Hermione pushed the meat around the plate, not willing to put it back in her mouth. Instead, she took a forkful of salad, thankful that Draco hadn't managed to mess that up.

Draco took a sip of his wine, "So," Hermione raised her eyebrows at him.

"So," Draco smiled at her response as if he'd been expecting that. "Have you heard that they're rewriting _Hogwarts, A History_?" Hermione sat up straighter in her chair, abruptly swallowing her mouthful of greens.

"No I haven't actually," She said eagerly, "But who told you that?" Draco speared a carrot from his plate, popping it into his mouth.

"What if I told you that the person who told me was a friend of yours," Hermione's eyes widened. Who amongst her friends worked as a magical publisher? She could only think of one.

"Padma?" Draco nodded. "She stopped by yesterday to ask if I'd like to fund the project-I said yes of course" he told Hermione, as he noticed a glint in her eyes that would've meant punishment if he'd said no. Hermione took another bite of her salad, crunching a carrot. She made hand gestures telling him to go on.

"They've also asked me to pick a new author as Bathilda Bagshot died in the war." Hermione shuddered as she remembered her experience when she thought she was meeting the esteemed author only to find out that Nagini had been controlling the dead woman in order to get to Harry. She picked her wineglass up and took a drink.

"And who have you picked?" Draco stared at her with amusement. He smiled briefly at her. He held up his wine, swishing the crimson liquid around and taking a small sip. Hermione looked at him eagerly. She desperately wanted to know the new author, to know the name of the person who would be tasked with rewriting her favorite book.

"Eat some of your steak," Draco said, unperturbed by her eagerness, "You're too thin. I intend to fatten you up a bit if you're going to remain as my girlfriend. People who diet worry far too much, they take the joy of life from everyone around them." Hermione impatiently shoved a small piece of meat into her mouth, forcing back a grimace as she quickly chewed it.

"Who's the author?"

"Why I haven't asked her yet." Draco held her gaze for a moment. His silver eyes showed no signs of lying, he honestly hadn't asked the new author if she wanted to write the book yet. Hermione pressed on.

"She?" Draco nodded absently as he ate a tomato. "Yes, _she"_ He stressed the word out, "hasn't given me a moment to tell her yet as she's far to busy asking questions to let me speak for more then a second." Hermione, fork halfway to her mouth and loaded with leafy vegetables froze. She lifted her head up and met his beautiful eyes.

"Do you mean-" Draco nodded, pleased with himself for rendering her shocked. Hermione's warm brown eyes were wide and her small, pink mouth was open. Draco casually ate some more salad.

"Oh Draco!" He was caught off guard as a blur of brown curls threw herself into his arms, peppering him with kisses.

"I'd absolutely love to rewrite it, thank you so much!" She smiled at him excitedly. Her boyfriend smiled back; the girl's energy was contagious. Draco wrapped an arm around her waist and kissed her softly. Pulling back, he spoke to her so quietly that she had to lean in closer in order to hear him.

"I knew that you were the only person for the job, after all you practically know the entire book by heart, you have 3 different editions of the book-one of which is a first edition that you saved up for, for months and you love the book so much that you always have it with you." Hermione blushed at the last statement and pulled something out of her dress pocket. He looked at it for minute before realizing what it was and started to laugh. In her hand was her copy of Hogwarts A History, shrunken down so she could carry it with her. Hermione laughed too. It was a little funny. She got up and went back to her seat, still smiling.

She eyed the filet mignon on her plate. She really didn't want to finish it. Suddenly Hermione noticed that Draco still hadn't tried his filet mignon. She grinned devilishly.

"Draco you haven't tried your steak yet." He looked down at his plate and simply speared a rather large piece of meat. He examined the steak for a second and then popped it into his mouth. He chewed in silence. Hermione watched him carefully for the slightest change in expression. Slowly, he began to grimace and twist his face up unpleasantly. Hermione giggled as he swallowed his bite.

"Bloody hell that was awful!" He exclaimed, shuddering. "Eurgh it was all burnt and somehow raw- what the fuck happened?" Hermione laughed.

"Well Draco it seems we've discovered that you can't cook. At all. So from now on when we do eat in, it seems as though I will be cooking-unless you're willing to learn." Draco chugged his wine, tipping his head back to finish it all, and wiping his hand across his mouth.

"Ugh, I can't stomach this." Hermione rolled her eyes at his antics.

"Oh don't be such a baby, I ate like 5 bites of this, and you only ate one." Hermione scoffed. Draco looked at her.

"Yes I may have only had one. But might I say that the piece I did eat was bloody big." Hermione laughed at Draco as he used his hands to implicate how big the piece of filet mignon was. Draco smiled at her softly as he watched his girlfriend. When she saw him staring, she raised an eyebrow. He looked at their plates and stood up.

"Care to join me to grab some takeout love?" Hermione nodded and grinned as she stood up, picking her plate up and Vanishing the contents.

"Gladly."

_Written: June 22__nd_

_Word Count: 1,724_

**So what did you all think? Let me know with a review please! They make me smile! I'd also like if you gave me some ideas that you would want in a story. Prompts…Sentences, anything really. Check out my profile and bio for information on what I'll be posting next as well as excerpts from new works and book suggestions. Once again thank you for reading this short story, I hoped you liked it! Maybe I'll write another one shot about Draco actually cooking that seems fun. Anyway, I'll see you in another two weeks or so! **

**Xo,**

**Little Kisses**


End file.
